It is desirable to have merchandise on a shelf situated toward the front of the shelf so that the merchandise is visible and accessible to shoppers. Thus, as merchandise is removed from a shelf, it may be advantageous to push the remaining merchandise toward the front of the shelf. It may also be desirable to include dividing panels, also referred to as dividers, to separate merchandise into rows on a display shelf.
Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,720 (“the '720 patent”) discloses a product management display system that may be used for dividing and pushing displayed merchandise.
DE 299-02,688 U1 discloses a merchandise display system in which a base-and-divider assembly is constructed as two separate units that need to be connected to each other before being used. When the system of D1 is used with products having different sizes, product slider guides, also referred to herein as pusher tracks, of various widths need to be used to accommodate the different sizes of the products.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,738 discloses a merchandise display system with a pusher track that has an integrated divider wall on one side of the pusher track. Like the system disclosed by DE 299-02,689 U1, pusher tracks having different widths must be used to accommodate products of different sizes.
Referring to FIG. 1 of the '720 patent, various components, such as pusher end device 150, pusher divider 152, and pusher 154 mounted on bases 166, 212, and 232, respectively, are disclosed for mounting onto either shelf frame 25 or standard dealer shelf 40. The pusher end device 150, the pusher divider 152, and the pusher 154, which are mounted to bases 166, 212, and 232, of FIG. 1 of the '720 patent were designed with ultimate flexibility in mind. This flexibility allows these components to be assembled and used in many different ways depending on the particular product to be displayed. This presents store personnel with potentially confusing choices, which may lead to frustration, wasted time, and incorrectly installed parts. Three pusher components, namely, a fill-width track, which can accept the pushing device, a divider, and a narrow track, are typically used together more often than other combinations of components. Therefore, a component that combines these devices into a single integrated assembly would be desirable.